


Gentil ou méchant ?

by Darness



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Poetic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Petit OS, à la suite du film La belle et la bête (2017). Une relation plutôt étonnante entre Gaston et l'enchanteresse...





	Gentil ou méchant ?

Alors que tout le monde fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, l'enchanteresse les laissa entre eux. Son travail terminé, elle n'avait plus rien à y faire, par contre elle devait retrouver quelqu'un. Elle le chercha à travers le jardin et le trouva finalement, se remettant sur ses pieds alors qu'il avait quelques griffures et feuilles dû à l'arbre qui l'avait rattrapé. Elle l'observa faire avec un petit sourire et croisa les bras.

« Alors ? Cette fois, vas-tu admettre que le bien triomphe du mal ? » Gaston la foudroya du regard tout en s'époussetant.

« Oh, je t'en prie Agathe, suis-je vraiment le seul à trouver tout ceci parfaitement absurde ?!

\- Eh bien... apparemment personne d'autre ne semble y trouver un soucis.

\- C'est dans leur tête qu'il y a un soucis, ils étaient tous à mes pieds !

\- Sauf Belle et son père.

\- C'est ce que l'on appelle l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je lui ai offert des fleurs, je voulais l'épouser, elle m'a rejeté. Par contre, lui, il l'a faite prisonnière et elle en tombe amoureuse !

\- Elle ne l'a pas regardé avec ses yeux mais avec son cœur.

\- Elle n'est pas normale c'est tout.

\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi. » Déclara l'enchanteresse en riant doucement. « Quand vas-tu finir par admettre la vérité ?

\- La vérité n'est pas forcément celle que tu conçois, vieille chouette. J'ai perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre, je te montrerais que le mal peut aussi triompher ! » La femme roula des yeux et soupira.

« Et combien de batailles dois-je gagner pour que tu admettes ta défaite ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne l'admettrais jamais.

\- Gaston... pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi têtu ?

\- Qui serais-je si ce n'était pas le cas ? » L'homme sourit fièrement, il n'allait pas baisser les bras pour si peu, même si ça faisait quoi... la trentième défaite ? Quelque chose comme ça.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins il y avait bien une personne amoureuse de toi.

\- Un homme, tu parles...

\- Quoi ? Vas-tu oser me dire que ça te déplaît ? Toi qui aime tant plaire... » Gaston regarda ailleurs non sans un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer.

« Il est vrai que j'ai plutôt apprécié... je vais sans doute lui manquer, j'étais le centre de sa vie après tout.

\- Il est encore temps d'aller lui faire tes adieux... » Gaston toussota et commença à marcher vers la forêt.

« Non, ça ira, je n'aime pas m'épancher en adieux.

\- Tu n'aimes pas t'épancher tout court. » Murmura l'enchanteresse tout en l'accompagnant.

« Certes, tu as déjà vu un méchant s'épancher ? Franchement... ce serait inconvenant.

\- Tu as été inconvenant en bien d'autres choses, il va falloir que tu changes de rôles, un rustre et un malappris... ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me ressemble ?

\- La beauté, la manipulation... le charme.

\- J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu me vois.

\- L'orgueil, la violence et le sang.

\- Pas faux, on dirait que tu m'as bien cerné. Comparé à toi qui est plutôt effacé, je suis presque sûr que tu ne me battrais pas si tu n'avais pas un coup de pouce de la magie.

\- C'était pourtant ça le jeu, tu utilisais la manipulation et moi la magie.

\- Je n'étais quand même pas loin cette fois. »

Gaston fit une petite moue contrariée alors qu'Agathe le regarda et sourit, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, semblant le réconforter à sa façon.

« Arrête de faire ça. » Râla l'homme sans pourtant la repousser.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, de contes en contes, changeant de rôle. Il faisait toujours son possible pour que les histoire finissent mal, et elle s'arrangeait pour que tous aient leur « fin heureuse ».

Elle espérait secrètement avoir sa fin heureuse, elle aussi, avec son ami, rival et seul amour.

Agathe passa son bras autour de celui de Gaston alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la forêt. Une page se tournait, mettant un terme à cette histoire. Il était temps d'en écrire une autre.


End file.
